A Bet Too Far
by Miyako Mizuki
Summary: What happens when Emmett and Rose start a competition in the Cullen household? And what if that competition is pitting gender against gender, fighting to get the other side to give in? Summary sucks, and not so sure about the story. Rated T for safety.
1. Challenge?

**Hey people/aliens/purple cows! Thanks for clicking~**

**This is my first Twilight fanfic, so please be nice! This takes place after Bella gets engaged but I am just saying that they are still in high school, okay? Twelfth grade. And she's not a vamp yet. So chill, you Bella-as-human lovers.**

**Please PM me with suggestions on how I could improve! It would be much appreciated. And yes, I know this is somewhat OOC, but oh well.**

**Sorry. Most people most have thought I updated. Actually, I was fixing some grammar errors that were pointed out to me. To those that helped, I provide a thank you! I don't have a beta, so that's a bust. However, I plan on updating tomorrow or the day after that. Boy, have I got plans for this story!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I own Twilight? Of course I do! That's why there's a pool filled with fudge in my backyard, I live in a cozy cabin on planet Mars, and there are pigs flying around me this very moment! NOTE: If you failed (FAIL. hee hee) to catch the sarcasm in that last statement, then you are a moron. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**BPOV**

I was currently sitting on my fiancé's, Edward's, lap, lounging back so that my head was on his shoulder and my back was on his chest. His chin rested on top of my head and his was reading a book that was resting in his hands, which were in my lap. Confusing, I know. But this is how we always sat. We were seated in the armchair in the corner of the room. Across from us, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch, Jasper's head in Alice's lap with his eyes closed. Alice was running her skinny little fingers through his hair, her head leaned back on the couch. She was staring at nothing, probably daydreaming, the only type of dreaming my vampires do.

It was a very quiet and peaceful day, for once. Carlisle was working overtime at the hospital, rarely taking a break. Apparently some equipment was broken down and he was trying his best to fix it without using his vampire speed. It must be pretty aggravating. Esme went on a major shopping spree for new decorations for the house, apparently she was rearranging several rooms including her and Carlisle's, the attic, and the kitchen, since we do use it more now that I'm here and they make me human food all the time. Alice was pretty peeved when she found out she couldn't come. Esme said it was a huge surprise for use all, so we weren't allowed in any of those rooms for the rest of this week.

And here is the shocker: No Emmett or Rose. Not that Rose is that loud. I mean, Emmett being here is one of the major reasons why it's so quiet. Normally be here screaming and shouting and complaining that he's so bored. But without him here, we could all enjoy some quiet, peaceful time with each other. You know, just relaxing. But strangely, without him here, it feels kinda lonely. Like there's something missing.

"You really think so?" Edward said out of nowhere. He must have answered someone's thoughts. Wait, did he answer MY thoughts?!?!?! Edward can't read my mind!!!!

"Since when have you been able to read my mind?!?!?" I turned around and stared at Edward like he had a third eye.

"I can't Bella! What are you talking about? I was talking to Jasper!" He looked at me, exasperated.

"What was Jasper thinking?" I asked in a small voice. He looked quickly in Jasper's direction and he nodded.

"Well, he was thinking that he kinda missed Emmett a little becau-" he was cut off by the sound of a door bursting open.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs. We all looked towards the doorway and saw him standing there with his arms wide and a big smile on his face. Rose was behind him, looking annoyed and amused at the same time. If that's even possible. Jasper smiled and chuckled at bit, and I could feel Edward heave a sigh underneath me. Alice just rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Jeez Emmett. One can only miss you when they forget exactly how loud you are." I said, still laughing softly. He grinned widely and ran with vamp speed over to me. He picked me up quickly and gave me a big bear hug.

"Em……human……..breathe…….." I gasped out. He quickly released me and laughed.

"Sorry, Bells. I forget. You're just like us now. Except for not…" He said shaking his head. He quickly blew it off and pulled a genuine smile for us. "I missed you guys. I mean, me and Rose had a great time in Cancun but we still missed ya." He reached over and ruffled Edward's hair, for which he received a playful scowl. "Even though you always get in my head, I missed ya too, Eddie."

"It's Edward, Emmett." He said. The smile on his face took the harshness out of his words, though.

"Okay. Nice chatting with you, Edward Emmett." Emmett said. Edward just rolled your eyes. He moved on to Alice and Jasper. He gave Jasper a one-armed hug and Alice a bear hug that was identical to mine. Except for maybe harder. Alice turned to Rose.

"Did you have a good time, Rose?" Alice asked, even though she could probably already see the answer. She probably asked for our benefit.

"Yeah. It was pretty fun. I totally whooped Em's Apple Sour Sour **(A/N: NO HOMO GOSH DARN IT!!! You'll see where this is going…) **at Shuffleboard when we played." She said. We all stared at her like she was crazy. "What? Emmett was having a hard time. He couldn't get it to slide right, because he used to much pressure and the puck thing flew right off the board. It was so funny."

"Not fair, you fargin' cheater! I know you spiked the punch I was drinking!" Like something out of an old movie, we all turned to stare at Emmett. He fidgeted under our gazes while he waited for Rose's retort.

"Prove it, you icehole! Oh wait, you can't!"

"OKAY, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" I shouted.

"What?" Emmett and Rose replied at the same time.

"Why are you guys not cussing?!?!? You are the biggest cussers in this household! You do know that Esme and Carlisle aren't here, right?" I said, practically screaming. It was so weird not to hear them cussing. Like, every time I walk into the Cullen house, I can usually hear Emmett and Rose off fighting somewhere and tons of their colorful language reaching throughout the house. I got so used to it, like people in the country got used to falling asleep to bird song. It was a constant thing to them. It was like taking away...air. It was weird. And it needed to stop. Now.

"Yeah. We know. While we were in Cancun, we had this idea…" Emmett started. Rose picked up where he left off.

"Well, we saw this man while we were in a diner and he was with his wife and his kids. He got up from where he was sitting at a table with them and he tripped over some tile that was uneven in the floor. We expected him to curse, but instead, he just held his breath. Then he got up, smiled at his worried family, and continued to walk to the bathroom or wherever he was going. Then Emmett said to me, "I bet you couldn't do what he just did". And I said, "What are you talking about?" So he said, "Not cuss whenever something bad happens to you. Or at all, for that matter." So I, being me and obviously ten times better than him, said, "Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" And we came up with this competition. You can't cuss, no matter the circumstances. At all. But you may use replacement cuss words. So we Googled "replacement cuss words" on Emmett's laptop and found a bunch. So that's what we have been using." Rose finished with a sigh. I imagined this was going to be a lot harder for her than it was for anyone else.

"Oh yeah," Emmett added, "you guys are participating too. Starting now."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bad, isn't it? Sorry for that horrible first chapter. **

**Please review so I know whether or not I should continue this!!! It will get better, I promise!!!**

**I'd like to thank FutureBCullen for the encouragement and grammar correction!!! Thank you so much!!!**

**I'd really like suggestions for continuations of this chapter, maybe ideas on how I could improve! Like, what do you want to see in this story, and possibly future stories? **

**IF YOU CLICK THAT GREEN/WHITE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE, YOU CAN SAVE SIX HOMELESS IN AFRICA!!! IF YOU LEAVE A REALLY HELPFUL REVIEW, THEN YOU CAN SAVE A WHOLE GOSH DARNED COUNTRY!!!!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!**

**Peace, Love, And Purple Cows,**

**~Miyako Mizuki**


	2. New Competitors?

**Yo my dear little muffins!**

**Thanks for keeping up with the story! I love you all! **

**Okay, so this is the official second chapter of A Bet Too Far!**

**Tee hee! **

**ARE YOU READY TO READ!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**WHOO! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!!**

**Wait, you didn't say anything? WELL FINE!!! YOU'RE NO FUN ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, then there would be a giant purple muffin shaped like a piano in my backyard. –looks outside- Nope. Just some trees.**

**Sigh. Here's the story!**

Edward started laughing.

"That's funny, Emmett! I could have sworn I just heard you say that we had to participate in this little game of yours." He said, still laughing. His face was relaxed, but in his eyes, I could see that he was worried.

"Yeah, Edward. That's what I said. Are you guys excited or what?" He said, jumping up and down.

"Or what." We all said at the same time, excluding Rose and Emmett. Emmett started to pout little a little kid. And let me tell you, Emmett, a tall, broad shouldered, muscular Emmett, did not look good as a little kid. I mean, it's not like we cussed constantly. But when we did, it slipped. I mean, that's how it is for me. I don't cuss often, but when I do, I don't really control it. It just comes out of my mouth. I'm sure that's how it is for Edward and Jasper too. Alice, possibly. So if we joined this competition, we would have to make a constant effort to watch our mouths. But if we didn't, Emmett would be alone in this. And upset. I sighed. Jeez, I must really love my bear of a brother.

"Alrighty Emmett. I'm in. I need the rules." I said, sighing. Emmett jumped up and punched the air as everyone but Alice stared at me in shock. Alice probably already saw this coming.

"Well, since Bella is partaking in this little game, this means Edward will, too. Then he'll tell me to join or he'll burn all my clothes and then I'll get into it too. And Jasper will come too because that's how much he loves me." Alice said matter-of-factly. This is when it's good to have a future-seeing sister. Or sister-to-be. Whatever.

"Yes. So that means we're all in Emmett. Tell us the rules." Edward said. I got up and he followed me to the couch were we sat next to Alice and Jasper.

"YES!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett shouted. **(AN: SEE, THAT'S THE SPIRIT, EMMETT!! WHOO!!!! Emmett: YEAH!! –high fives- Edward: Excuse me, can we get back to the story now? Me: Well Mrs. Priss, fine then! –mumbles- ruin all the gosh darned fun… Edward: I HEARD THAT!!!)** His ears perked up for a minute as Esme and Carlisle walked through the door. They were both carrying things in large paper bags. Probably to prevent them from seeing whet was inside of them. I'm pretty sure that's the stuff for redecorating. Esme, being the caring person she is, dropped all her things in the kitchen and ran up to Emmett and Rose who she gave big hugs. Carlisle soon joined and offered hugs of his own.

"How was Cancun?" Esme asked.

"Great! Hey, can I talk to you later, we are starting a competition." Emmett said.

"Yeah, sure. Just be sure to stay out of the kitchen, attic, and me and Carlisle' room."

"Okay, okay. It's not like I go in there anyways. We'll stay out." Emmett said. Esme nodded and hugged the two of them once more before heading into the kitchen, quickly followed by Carlisle. I saw the opening of the spacious room being covered with a curtain of sorts. I heard several things being moved around for quite a while before Emmett shook his head.

"Okay, so here are the rules. Everyone must participate. No one is allowed to cuss under any circumstances. Any cuss words at all. They all are eliminated. If you cuss, you are automatically disqualified from the competition. We play until everyone but one person is out. The last person standing will get to give each loser three commands. They have to follow them, no matter what the circumstances. We cool with that?" Emmett said, looking at each of us for consent. Something caught my eye, so I turned to look. It was Alice, sitting up with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you know who wins?" I asked her eagerly. Then we wouldn't have to play!

"Hmm? What? No, that's not what I was thinking about. Do you want to see who won? I can look…" Her eyes were about to glaze over when I grabbed her hand.

"Wait! What did you see just a second ago?" Her smile instantly returned, and she laughed softly before turning to Emmett.

"Emmett. How about we do this. We go around and everyone says a rule to add to the game to make it more fun! And if you add a rule, then that means that you have automatically agreed to play the game, and you can't get out of it." She said the last part softly, so I could barely hear. I wonder why? We already knew that we had to play…

"Alright Alice. We'll do that." She beamed and bounced up and down on the couch. Rose went first.

"Okay. How about…you can use tactics to purposely try to get each other out." Oh God, I am so dead. There is no way I am escaping vampires.

"Okay, I'll go next." Emmett said. "You aren't allowed to use any bribes. Like, you can't say: Oh, if you cuss and purposely get out so I can win then I won't make you do anything bad. That's cheating." He said with a nod.

"Well how do you know if someone did that?" I asked.

"Darn." He said, sighing. We moved on to Jasper.

"Uh…you can't use blackmail. Everything you use as a tactic has to be in the here and now." He said. Edward spoke up next.

"You can threaten people. Like, I could say "Alice, I'm headed upstairs to burn all your clothes!!!" He said, laughing.

"And I can rip off your head, while saying "This is soooo fun!!!" and laughing!!" Alice said, glaring at Edward. Edward just laughed. Jeez, she can be so intimidating sometimes.

"Okay, okay, I got one." Alice said after Edward stopped laughing. "You can form alliances with other people to eliminate someone, but only one person can win in the end. Which means that you have to betray them in the end." Alice said. I was starting to get worried. I saw Jasper cut me a side-glance, which I returned with an apologetic smile. He just chuckled. If anyone saw our little exchange, they said nothing.

"Bella, it's your turn!" Alice chimed.

"Um…okay. Even if you are out, you may still attempt to get other people out. Oh! I know everyone else only got to say one, but this is important. Some of you forget." I said, looking towards the others for approval. They all nodded. "You can't do anything life-threatening to the human. Not all of us have bullet proof skin." I said, looking pointedly at Emmett. He laughed.

"I'll try my best, Bells."

"Thanks, Em. It means a lot to me that you're going to try not to kill me. On purpose." Emmett chuckled, which earned him a nice snarl from Edward. Suddenly, Esme poked her head through the curtain.

"How about you guys do boys verse girls for this little competition? What's it even about, anyway?" She asked. We all stared at her. Carlisle came up behind her.

"Yeah, and why don't you add: Not allowed to be intimate with your spouse/fiancé to that list? It would keep Rose and Emmett's room quiet for a while." He laughed as we all started to stare at him to. He looked uncomfortable underneath our gazes. I realized, most likely along with the others, what Alice had seen in her vision and why she had said the last part of her sentence so quietly. Alice was on the floor laughing.

"You…….AHAHAHAHA……..have to play………..too! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She put in between laughs. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked. They stared open-mouthed at Alice until Rose piped up.

"Yeah. Alice said that anyone who added a rule was automatically accepting the challenge and had to partake in the competition. No matter what. And you must follow all the rules, including the ones you just stated." She said. All of a sudden, Emmett spoke up.

"Has the competition started yet?" He said eagerly. He was probably hoping to get some time with Rose in beforehand.

"Yes. Sorry, Em." Alice said after recovering from her laughing fit. She still had a smug smile on her face. He sighed and plopped on the floor. The whole house shook.

"Okay, so here are the rules." Jasper said. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write down all the rules we had stated. After he finished, he taped it up on the wall right next to the front door. The list said:

No cursing. No matter the place or circumstances. Those who curse are disqualified.

You MAY purposefully use tactics to get each other out.

Those tactics cannot endanger Bella's life. Or anyone else's for that matter.

You cannot use bribes to get each other out.

You are not allowed to blackmail/use blackmail you have from the past. Save it for something else. Like YouTube **(AN: Ha! Edward is so busted! I have to look at Alice's YouTube account later!!! Edward: WHAT?!?!?!?!? Me: XD)**

You may threaten people. Please be mindful of the third rule.

You may still attempt to get others out even if you are out.

It's boys verses girls.

No intimate contact with your partner. Even if you are out. Please be mindful that Jasper can feel every ounce of your lust. Please.

I noticed while writing the last one, he looked like he was struggling. Apparently the level of lust is high…. I hope it's not me….

Jasper looked at everyone.

"Is that all?" He asked. Alice looked at the list. She frowned. Jasper guessed what she was thinking and answered. **(AN: No, Jasper can't read minds. He just knows Alice.) **

"I didn't put yours in because since it's boys verses girls, its kind of invalid now. I'm sorry, Alice." He said. She smiled.

"It's okay. Just making sure you didn't forget about me."

"Alice, I could never forget you." They almost kissed, but Rose and Edward grabbed them.

"Jasper! Stop! You're gonna lose!" Edward shouted.

"Alice! No! Be careful!" Rose yelled.

Suddenly, they both got a thoughtful look on their face. At the same time, they said:

"Wait a minute…" They shrugged and let got I quickly grabbed the book Edward was reading off the chair and shoved it between Alice and Jasper's lips, just before they met. Edward and Rose looked at me in exasperation. Alice and Jasper looked at me gratefully. You can't please everyone. I saw Emmett standing next to Rose, eyeing her a-

"Emmett! Stop sending off waves of lust to Jasper! You know he can't control himself when you do that! And poor Alice can't ever deny Jasper! Jeez! At least give us the chance to get started in the game before two people get out!" I shouted. Alice and Jasper separated and stood on opposite sides of the room. They looked longingly at each other, but they had it under control now. Rose joined Alice and Emmett reluctantly followed Jasper. They both sighed. Edward just stared at me. I met his eyes and found the lust there. I took a step forward. So did he. I felt cold arms wrap around me from behind, and became confused. How did Edward get behind me? I realized that it wasn't him when I saw Jasper pull him out the door. Emmett sluggishly followed him. Carlisle was gazing at Esme, but left her with a wave and followed the boys. As Alice, followed Rose and Esme, was pulling me up the stairs at human speed, I heard the boys shout:

"I love you Rolicme!!" **(AN: All the boys shouting their loves names at the same time. Except…)**

I noticed one voice was missing.

Edward's.

Alone, he shouted:

"I love you with all my heart Bella!" I sighed. I whispered "I love you too." But I don't think he heard it.

It was going to be a long competition.

**Well well well! How did you like this chapter? Who will be the first one out? Who will win? Tee hee! I know!!! Do you want to know?**

**WELL THEN READ THE GOSH DARNED STORY!!!!!**

**Review and tell me what you think! You can tell me opinions, first impressions, feelings (related to the story, duh), ideas, suggestions, and even what you predict! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**IF YOU REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER (meaning if you reviewed for the last chapter, you have to review again), I WILL SEND YOU A LIST OF FIVE REPLACEMENT CUSS WORDS!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT THEM!!!!!!! **

**I love you all, my little reading muffins!**

**Peace, Love, and Dollar-Store Cows,**

**~Miyako Mizuki**


	3. Torture Item 1: Bedazzler

**Waz up, my little muffins? Thank you for opening up the next chapter to my story!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated A Bet Too Far in a while, but guess what!!!!! I WAS ON VACAY!!!!! So eat that, you pencil pushers! I'm sorry I didn't feel like typing on the trip, so while I am driving back home, I am on **_**this**_** laptop typing **_**this**_** story.**

**Just for you.**

**Now who feels special? And I decided I would start something new. Some of my favorite authors include funny stories about their life, or random advice of the day. So I decided that every chapter, I will ask a random question and you get to answer it in your reviews!!! Along with you suggestions and opinions and such. So, here we go!!**

**Random Question Of The Day: Do you have spell check on your computer? If you do, does that little red squiggly line underneath all the misspelled words drive you nuts? It does for me!!!! It's like proclaiming to the world: HEY LOOK GUYS HERES A DUDE WHO CAN'T SPELL!!!! Drives me nuts. What about you?**

**Jeez, sorry that was so long. NOW FOR DA FUNNEH!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BellaPOV:**  
I sighed. I was currently seated in Alice and Jasper's bedroom with Alice herself, Rose, and Esme. We were actually quiet for once, each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Wondering how we would survive this stupid competition. Wondering how long it would last.

Wondering how we were going to get them out.

"Okay, girls." Alice said, standing up. "Let's get a plan together." She walked over and crouched gracefully on the ground, looking under the bed. She obviously found what she was looking for because her pale hand shot out and came out from under the bed clutching a large board. She walked back over to us and propped it up against the wall. She took out some markers from who-knows-where and began writing a list of all the boys' names. She turned to us.

"Who, of this list, is the strongest?" She asked. Rose piped up.

"In strength? Because that's Emmett," She smiled. "But if you are talking about mental capabilities…"

"No, I'm talking about endurance. Who would be most likely to hold out the longest?"

"Carlisle." Esme, Rose, and I all said at the same time. I think the last time I heard him swear was…actually, I don't even remember the last time I heard him cuss. This might be a little harder than I thought.

"Okay. So here is what we are going to do." Alice said, an evil smile playing on her perfect lips.

If I was Carlisle, I would be scared right now.

**EdwardPOV:  
**"Okay, that should do it." Emmett said, patting Jasper on the back. Those two had been working in the middle of the forest behind our house for the last hour on an invention to try to tune down Jasper's emphatic abilities so that he could avoid caving in to the lust that everyone was feeling. The contraption that they had built was like a belt going around Jasper's entire torso. It was covered in sharpened nails pointed outwards. Emmett is convinced that this will prevent anyone from hugging him or vise versa because he wouldn't put Alice in any amount of discomfort, and nobody would want to hug him or whatever if he was covered in nails. But I am concerned about Bella's safety around this little invention. Speaking of Bella, that was very nice of her to do for Alice and Jasper. I can't believe I did that. But Bella always does the right thing. Bella…

"EDWARD!!!" Jasper shouted at me. I guess I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't hear him shouting at me in his head. He looked pretty uncomfortable. Emmett was rolling on the ground laughing and Carlisle was staring at us while shaking his head.

"Guys, if we don't come up with a plan, the girls will beat us to it and get the advantage. And Jasper, take that thing off. You're like danger on the move. Well, you are anyways, but still." Emmett pouted at our father-figure's words while thinking something about how he would "like to see him try something like that".

"Hey Edward, can you read the girls' minds to see if they've got a plan yet?" Carlisle said. I tried to get access to their minds, all except Bella's, of course. I heard Jasper's low growl and laughed softly. I concentrated on the thoughts I was hearing, and as soon as I started to get the first few details of a plan, I was immediately shut out by the singing of many, many, perverted songs at the same time. Wow, I didn't know Esme had it in her. I was shaking my head when Emmett spoke up.

"What's the deal, Eddie?" I growled at the use of his annoying nickname for me and replied.

"All I can say is they've got a plan, alright, and it's not looking good for us.

**CarlislePOV:**  
My three ridiculous (figurative) sons and I were coming up the stairs. We were headed towards my office, because I forgot my jacket in the closet. I had just washed and ironed it…But anyway, we were all four traveling together, because after what Edward told us he heard from the girl's thoughts, someone was in trouble. We didn't know how or when, but we weren't taking the chance. We had made it through the entire first floor searching for the girls, but came up short. I didn't even smell Bella. But I did smell something that had the density of a paste or something. Edward said he could still hear their thoughts, which made me think they were somewhere close by but blocking him out. Even if the girls had plans, I was confident that I could win this challenge. Against Rose and Emmett? I had no doubts.

The boys and I strode into my office and I immediately went to the closet where I stored all my hospital supplies and reached for my jacket. I pulled it off its hanger and was about to put it on when I noticed something on the back. I flipped it over and gasped angrily when I saw that the whole back was Bedazzled with the words: IMMA VAMPY VAMP!!! There was no doubt in my mind that Alice had done this. I tried to calm down. Even though my white doctor's jacket was my most favorite possession that wasn't any member of my family or things like that, I had extras in the closet in my bedroom. I stomped into that room, my boys following me, trying to contain their laughter. I yanked open the closet, only to find that all the other jackets were completely Bedazzled as well.

"WHAT. THE. F$#%?!!?!?!?!?" I shouted, knowing the girls could hear me. It was deadly silent for several seconds before it sunk in, making my jaw drop and the boys crack up. Soon, the girls joined the room laughing as well. They had covered themselves in a paste that had made us unable to recognize their scents. Pretty smart; I wouldn't have even come in here if I would have know they were here. And they would have never gotten proof of my swearing if they hadn't heard it themselves. Brilliant. Even though it caused me to get eliminated.

"Carlisle…..first out….." Alice got out before cracking up again.

"Alright, alright. I'm out. Happy?" The girls nodded furiously, Bella's face red from laughing, but the rest of us the usual pale. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. I saw Edward smile and nod in my direction. I proceeded. "Now, you girls better go take a shower before you get that foul stuff all over the house." I said nonchalantly. They nodded and walked out of the room still laughing softly. After I was sure they were out of earshot of my softest voice, I leaned over to Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

"I may be out, but I will still attack with a vengeance. Carlisle Cullen is out for revenge."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what did you think? Carlisle is the first out! Tee hees. I bet you didn't see that coming!!!**

**Or maybe you did. Review and tell me about it! I love reviews more than anything! Tell me about your suggestions, opinions, luvs and hates, advice, or how your day went!! But the most important part of the review is how you liked my chapter! And remember last time when I said I would send replacement cuss words? I forgot. Sowwies.**

**If I really love your review, then I just may put it up here! We shall see. Tee hees!**

**I love you all, my little muffins!!!!**

**Peace, Love, and UGLY Cows,**

**~Miyako Mizuki**


	4. Feeling Blue?

Alright. I see what you've done. Guilt trips, huh? I see.

Okay, here's how this works. My writing style has changed rather dramatically, but due to one certain reviewer, I will attempt to salvage this story. I will post this chapter, remove author note chapters and alter previously posted chapters, then I continue on as if nothing ever happened. So, please be patient. I will begin to write the next chapter after receiving three reviews, so if you want more posts, REVIEW. Ya hur?

So, after the long hiatus, here we go again.

THISISALINETREATITLIKEAPAL

Bella POV-

"I can't _believe_ Carlisle was the first out. It's strange, really," Esme commented as our little group of girls moved towards the Cullen's huge bathroom.  
"Do you think he's sore about it?" I asked, a little worried. After all, the Cullen's had a temper when they wanted. I don't think I want to be Carlisle's object of focus when he's ticked off.  
"He must be. Watch your backs, I don't trust him. By the way, I have dibs on the first shower," Rosalie commented offhand. I saw Alice shoot her a glare, mumble something, then walk into her room. She quickly walked back out, this time, mumbling something about "getting her room all messed up with this nasty paste crap". As Rose stepped into the bathroom, I meandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Reaching into the cupboard, I pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal. I was _starving_. Spending three and a half hours with Alice's Bedazzler was tiring. Upon reaching into the coveted Trix, I caught a couple words of conversation.  
"Okay, so here's the plan. While the girls are in the shower we sim-" began Emmett before Carlisle hushed him.  
"Don't you ever pay attention? You're talking too loudly. Bella's downstairs." By the time they had managed to quiet down, I had found the source of the sound. They must have been sitting on vent, or something of the sort, because upon pressing my ear to the one on the kitchen ceiling, I could still hear their voices. I felt a quick rush of excitement at being able to spy on the vampires, but quickly covered it when I heard Jasper's quiet laughter.  
"What is it, Jasper? Edward?" Carlisle asked as Jasper's laughter became more pronounced and joined by Edward's soft chuckle. I began to worry, almost panic. What if they were going to come after me? Would Jasper and Edward rat me out?  
"It's nothing. Just getting some feelings of lust from Rose, is all." I made a mental note to bow down to Jasper later.  
"Okay, so what's this plan?"  
"I hope Esme won't disown me after this…"

_Ahh, _I thought. _If it doesn't involve me, should I really be concerned? Probably not._ I sent feelings of gratitude towards Jasper before jumping down off the counter and moving towards my delicious cereal.

BUMBUMBUMBAHIT'SLINEMAN!

"Esme, I'm out of the shower."  
"Thank you Rose. Bella, be a dear and help Alice with that, will you?"  
"Sure thing, Esme." I walked over to Alice, who was in her room, as Esme got into the shower. Upon hearing the door click and Rose pad into her own room, I grabbed the other end of the massive desk Alice was pretending to have trouble moving. I'm thinking she just wants me to feel like I'm not the only one who is inhumanly strong.  
"What exactly are we doing with this, Alice?" I asked her as we jammed it against the door.  
"As the boys were making plans, one of them involved bursting into our room naked. That would give Esme _quite_ the shock. But I was thinking with her precious antique desk in front of it, they may think twice," she said with a wink.  
"Who wins, Alice? Can you see?" I asked her, pretty sure my name wouldn't be coming out of her mouth.  
"That's the thing. This game is so odd. The winner would keep changing because everyone's plans change so often. At first, I tried to focus on what everyone was planning at the moment. Then I ended up turning my full attention to the boys." I mentally gave her a hug. Thank everything holy that she wouldn't see my spying, or lack thereof. "But when I tried to see the outcome, all I saw was…nothing. I'm guessing this is because of the massive change of plans every thirty seconds, but one can never be sure…" Alice said, eyes falling on the window. They widened in shock, then laughter spilled from her mouth as her eyes glazed over.  
"What is it, Alice?" I asked. One can never be wary enough when Alice grins that Cheshire grin.  
"Three…two…one…ze-"  
"CARLISLE CULLEN, I SWEAR TO HIGH HEAVEN THAT YOU WILL BE IN AN URN AFTER THIS, YOU PATHETIC B$TRD!!!"

Silence.

Laughter.

Esme with blue hair, chasing Carlisle around the lawn.

"So Esme's out, then?"

REVIEWNOWANDDONATETOLINELAND!

Okay, did that make sense? Basically, the boys put blue hair dye in Esme's shampoo before she got in the shower. Obviously, this equals bad news for Carlisle. Esme was threatening to burn him alive. Oh, and Alice can't see the winner, and Bella's loyalties are fragile…

Soap Opera, ne?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when I'll update next. Don't hold your breath, though. I'm not responsible if you die.

RANDOM QUESTION: Do you like my old or new style of writing better? REVIEW AND TELL ME.


End file.
